Lilly Anastasia Lahey
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: Isaac Lahey has a little sister named Lilly she was a sacrifice but she survived. So how can this Deaf little girl help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
(After Boyd dies)  
the girl who was lost and who will now be found  
As a Gurney rolled a little girl into the hospital a nurse came up to her and asked her what happened and Is there any contacts that we can call for you" a nurse asked. Yes, Isaac Lahey" the little girl answered before going unconcious.  
(with Isaac)  
Isaac was doodling on a piece of paper when his Phone rang  
Hello" Isaac said answering the phone.  
Isaac there is a little girl asking for you" Miss Mcall said  
I'll be right there" he said hanging up the phone.  
At the hospital  
Isaac walked into the Hospital to see Miss. Mcall standing and waiting for him. Isaac is she the little girl who went missing" Miss Mcall asked. Maybe, and how do you know about my little sister going missing after my dad died,I need to see and make sure it's her, but there is one way I can know now what did her eyes look like" he asked. The Sheriff, and Well one eye was blue and the other was brown" She answered. Yep it's her" he said walking down the hallway when they finaly got to her. Yep that's her" Isaac said. Lilly" Isaac said. Look at the scratches and bruises, and the rope marks, I think she could have been a sacrifice but escaped some how but struggled to survive until someone found her" Miss. Mcall. But why would she be a sacrifice" Isaac asked. How old is she?" Miss Mcall asked. She'll be nine in six months" Isaac said. Isaac since your the only family we know of your going to have to fill out the information forum" Melissa said as she gave him a patent, and contact info forum to fill out.  
(The next day)  
Isaac walked to the Vets office to talk to Deaton, when he got there he walked in to the vets office and saw Deaton. Hey um Deaton, what would a litte girl have to do with the Sacrifices" Isaac asked. Well who is the girl and how old is she" Deaton asked. The girl is my sister, and she is eight almost nine" Isaac said. I have no Idea" Deaton said. All of a sudden Isaac's phone  
Hello" Isaac said answering the phone  
Isaac, Lilly's awake, and they will be starting to question her soon" Miss Mcall said.  
(End of phone call)  
(At the hospital)  
Isaac was filling out more paper work When Scott and Stiles came he looked up to to see them both looking at him very confused. Oh, hey guys don't you just hate paper work" Isaac said. What are you doing here?" Scott asked. Well your mom obviously didn't tell you her name" Isaac said. Her name is Lilly" Stiles said.I know I was there when she was born, Lilly Anastasia Lahey" Isaac said. Oh my god...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
she's your sister isn't she" Scott said. Yep" Isaac said nodding and continuing to fill out paper work. Hello" The little girl said. Lilly hi, what do you have to do with all of this" Stiles asked. Um, Stiles She's Deaf and I don't know where her hearing ades are" Isaac said. Well then can you talk to her then" Scott asked. Lilly who did this to you" Isaac signed. I don't know who or what it was" She said. Well can you draw it" Scott asked then Isaac Signed. She nodded "yes" then took out a piece of paper and started drawing. When she was done drawing it was a perfect sketch of the Darak. Wow, that is impressive for an 8 year old. Ok, I'm going to teach you two sign language, but first where are your hearing aids because my hands are getting tired" Isaac said signing the last part. In the left pocket of my bag" she signed back. Isaac got the hearing ades out and handed them to her and she put them on. What do you remember" Scott asked. Oh it said somthing about breaking the bond" Lilly said.  
(The next day)  
Scott gave the picture to Derek. Who, drew the picture" Derek asked. The last victim" Scott said. And who was the last victim and are they alive" Derek asked. Yes they are alive, and the last victim was Isaac's 8 year old sister" Scott answered. Isaac has a sister, and how did she survive this" Derek asked. I don't know but she does want to be an olimpic gymnist" Stiles said as Isaac walked in. What" he asked as everyone was looking at him.  
Well for one you didn't tell eneyone you have a sister" Scott said.  
I thought she was living with my aunt" Isaac said  
Well you thought wrong, second where is she going to stay" Scott asked.  
Well she was just released from the hospital and is currently with your mom" Isaac said.  
Why wasn't she living with you?" Derek asked.  
Because after she became Deaf I didn't want her to get hurt anymore" Isaac said.  
But how did she become Deaf?" Stiles asked.  
She always thought our dad hurt her because moms death was her fault, a day before she lost her hereing she asked if she was never born would mom still be alive. So then the next day our, dad decided to throw two glass botles at her head and when they shattered on the wall behind her the glass got in her ears and the next day when she was at school her ears started gushing blood" Isaac said.  
Well what did you answer her" Peter asked.  
I couldn't say anything when she asked me that it broke my heart to even hear her say that" Isaac said.


End file.
